reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Marshal of the undead
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Binoculars page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Edit to Escalera Catacombs Can you tell me why did you write that? You got bored or something? -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:50, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :I saw John's grave and he died aged 93, so he probbably died of old age.- The Marshal of the undead 19:00, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::John died age 38, he lived 1873-1911. He was killed by Edgar Ross. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 19:03, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::And how do you know that?- The Marshal of the undead 19:08, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Because that's what happens in the story. ::::In both Red Dead Redemption and Undead Nightmare, John's grave says: :::::John Marston :::::1873 - 1911 :::::"Blessed are the peacemakers" ::::It never says his age (obviously, though, we can use the dates to find that he was 38). I don't know where you got the idea that he was 93. ::::Since you don't seem to know that John died at 38, it makes me think that you haven't completed the main storyline. For this, I apologise for any spoilers, but you really shouldn't edit an article with information on something you know little to nothing about. ::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:50, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::Alright, I'll delete the edit but, if you thought it was false information, why didn't you just delete it yourself? :::::The Marshal of the undead 20:01, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Because an anonymous user already deleted the information, 20 minutes after you added it. About half an hour after it was removed, Ilan left you this message. He was likely just trying to figure out why you would add that, when it was false, not telling you to remove it. ::::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:05, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Edit to Glitches in Outlaws to the End Hello Marshal, On the Glitches in Outlaws to the End page, you added strikes to a glitch. I assumed you added strikes to that glitch because it was patched, so I removed the glitch. If you ever see a patched glitch it is much simpler to remove it than to add strikes. If the glitch still occurs please undo my edit but I don't see what other purpose someone would leave strikes. Nice to see you around, [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 22:08, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :I don't mean to barge in, but it says at the top of the page, "If you can contiuosly play the game for hours without :encoutering the glitch, please strike through it." ''I suggest that if you think this should be changed, you should tell :an administrator or another member of staff. :The unknown one 155 18:32, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::It was changed by an administrator, thank you I did not notice that. ::[[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &''' 19:56, March 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Template Hello, The menu box thingy you were talking about is an infobox (template), To add it to your profile instert this into your profile: Seyya around, [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 15:50, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Talk Page Marshal, Removing content from your talk page is against the rules, specifically the "Don't Delete Discussions" policy. If you have questions to ask, post them on your user page, post them in a blog, or ask another user on their talk page. Cheers, Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:44, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :I did delete it because any edits I did to the talk page ended up in the infobox Riley Huntley told me about. :Edicion felices! The Marshal of the undead 20:29, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Sworn enemies hi marshall theres only room for one undead around theese parts. So now we are sworn enemys we are sworn enemies since your undead aswell marshall scum. :Who is this? :Edicion felices! The Marshal of the undead 23:04, April 11, 2012 (UTC) It's The Undead Gunslinger, it says pr''oceeding unsigned comment by the undead gunslinger.'' The unknown one 155 10:20, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Character choice. Hello Marshal, If your friend uses Fernando Naranjo as a multiplayer character, then you should use Theo Crenshaw, if you are Legend tier 3 though. Just a suggestion. SUV-Riderz. - If a fish could keep his mouth closed, then it wouldn't get caught. 19:23, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your suggestion, however I am not tier 3 of legend and I think he changed his character to a member of waltons gang, and I am also a member of waltons gang, as you know. Edicion Felices! The Marshal of the undead 19:33, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Update: I changed my character to Jose Rodriguez. Edicion Felices! The Marshal of the undead 14:10, April 29, 2012 (UTC)